Someday
by fusaichi
Summary: Blair can't stop thinking about a certain brunette, so she decides to do something about it. ChuckBlair, AU
1. Someday

Blair Waldorf walked into school on Monday morning and scanned the room for Serena van der Woodsen.

"Hey S!" Blair called cheerfully as she spotted her friend across the room.

Serena waved as Blair walked over to her.

"Hey B, you're in a good mood today." Serena said.

Blair smiled; she'd gotten that a lot lately. They had just returned from Christmas vacation and she had definitely benefited from the time off, not to mention a certain boy who had cheered her up.

"I guess so." She said, shrugging.

Blair and Serena filed into their seats and looked at their teacher attentively.

"Good morning class, I hope all of you had a wonderful vacation, now we only have two weeks before mid-terms and a lot to cover, so…" Blair blocked out her teacher's voice. If only vacation never had to end, Blair could still be in the arms of her newest love interest.

She thought back to Christmas morning, when she had woken up to an empty house, as her mother was away on business again, and the maid had the day off. He had come over and they had breakfast together, opening gifts and complaining about their absent parents. Then some other stuff happened, including Blair losing her virginity.

He had been almost sweet afterward, an uncommon occurrence for him. They spent most of their vacation together, talking and laughing; he had even taken her shopping. They had sex again and Blair was really starting to enjoy it. She couldn't wait to see him.

Blair imagined being with him again, feeling him inside of her… 'No, stop thinking about that' Blair told herself. She stared straight ahead, trying to pay attention, but her thoughts soon wandered off into space. He would kiss her roughly and make her want to… 'No! When is this class going to be over?' Blair thought. She was squeezing her thighs together, trying to relieve the throbbing feeling between her legs. Blair fidgeted in her chair impatiently, watching the clock.

Serena glanced over at her and caught her eye. She gave her a questioning look. Blair blushed nervously.

"I have to pee." She lied.

Serena nodded and went back to her notes. Blair gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang and she bolted out the door.

Slowing down as she entered the hallway, Blair looked around and caught the eye of a certain brunette. She abruptly turned around and walked down the hall, slipping discreetly into an empty classroom. He took the hint and followed her, locking the door behind him and covering the window.

"Hey Waldorf, what's up?" He asked, smirking.

Blair was not in the mood for talk. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her, kissing him almost violently in her eagerness. He responded immediately, kissing her back just as hard and rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. She was getting wetter by the second.

Blair moaned as he cupped her breast with his other hand, sliding it under her shirt and making her shiver at the feeling of his cold hands against her skin.

She began trailing rough kisses down his neck and gasped as she felt him slide his hand up her skirt and reach her panties, pushing them aside and easily slipping his finger inside of her. Blair ground herself against his hand, desperate for release. He slid another finger in and pumped them in and out.

Blair closed her eyes as she began to shake, her walls tightening around his fingers. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and Blair came, shuddering and leaning against him for support. She opened her eyes and saw the lust in his dark eyes.

Blair quickly reached for his belt, unbuckling it and tearing his pants off as quickly as possible. They made their way over to a desk, and Blair slid back on it, spreading her legs and allowing him access. She stared at his erection excitedly, her feelings of lust making her incoherent, a first for Blair.

He wasted no time getting between her legs. He entered her slowly, she wasn't a virgin anymore, but it was all still new to her. He began pumping into her, carefully, gently. Blair didn't want gentle.

"Harder."

It was not a request. It was a command.

He obliged to her wishes, hammering into her with such force that the desk slid across the floor a bit. Blair was moaning now, so he leaned down and captured her mouth in his, muffling the noise. Blair was thrusting her hips up to meet his; she wanted to come so badly.

Blair reached down between them and tried to rub herself, but he quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. He wanted to make this last. Blair, on the other hand, had a different idea. She began using her inner muscles to squeeze him tighter.

"You're not playing fair." He said, and then he got an evil look in his eye.

He stopped his movement and slid out of her. Blair whined at the loss of contact.

"What are you…?"

He stopped her mid-sentence, flipping her over and slamming into her from behind. Blair leaned back against him, enjoying the new angle.

"Uhh...harder...please…I'm gonna, uhh, Chuck! Blair shouted his name as she came.

He came a moment later and they stayed that way for a moment. Soon, Chuck slid out of her and Blair got off the desk, attempting to make herself look presentable. Chuck watched her carefully.

"So, you're not staying for another round?" he asked.

"I have to get to class." Blair muttered, a little embarrassed that she had initiated this.

Chuck was silent. He watched as she headed for the door.

"My place at six?" he questioned.

Blair turned around and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd give me a ride home after school, but if you're busy…" Blair started.

"I'd love to." Chuck said.

"Great. I'll see you later." Blair said as she walked out.

Chuck grinned as he watched the girl of his dreams walk away. She might not want anyone to find out about them, but she was certainly his, and someday the whole world could know.


	2. Happy

**Author's Note:** Well, I didn't expect to make this an ongoing story, but I was inspired after getting such nice reviews, so thanks for reading and I'll continue to update this story (my first!) and eventually add new stories.

"Chuck…Chuck stop." Blair shoved Chuck off of her, the two of them were sitting in the back of his limo, and Chuck had wasted no time. He had begun kissing her the moment the doors closed. Blair had given in momentarily, but she soon remembered what was on her mind.

"We were just getting to the good part, too." Chuck muttered.

Blair smiled a little; he was so cute when he pouted. It usually made her forget whatever she had on her mind, but not now, Blair was on a mission. She sat back, leaning against the seat.

"Okay, so I was thinking about you all day…" Blair began.

"I like where this is going." Chuck said as he smirked and leaned back in to kiss her.

Blair pushed Chuck away from her and gave him a death glare, and then she continued.

"I want to know what we're doing." She finished uncertainly, looking at him expectantly.

"Well Blair, you see when two people love each other, or in our case, love each other's bodies…" Chuck started explaining, patronizingly.

He was forced to stop as Blair's small hand collided with the side of his head.

"That's it, Bass; I knew this was a mistake. Let me out of this limo right now!" Blair shouted angrily.

"What? Waldorf, relax I was just joking." Chuck said quickly. He grabbed Blair's shoulders as she tried to turn away from him, forcing her to look at him.

"What is it that you want to know? Is it about our future?" Chuck asked sincerely.

Blair looked at the fear and concern in his eyes. It wasn't just about sex; he really didn't want her to leave.

"It's just that, when I was with Nate, everyone expected us to be together and get married and have kids and now that that's gone and I'm with you, I guess I'm just confused as to what we're supposed to do." Blair said hurriedly, the words spilling out of her mouth.

Chuck watched her ramble on, amused. When Blair finished, he pulled her close and held her comfortingly.

After a moment he said "Blair, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." She answered, confused.

"Are you happy?"

"Well yes, but I'm confused and-" Blair started.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "That's not what I asked. Are you happy?"

Blair looked into his eyes. "Yes."

"Good, then let's not worry about anything. We're happy right now, and you can wait until you're ready to tell people about us." Chuck told her happily.

Blair smiled, at least for now, everything would be just fine. They stayed as they were, sitting and holding each other comfortingly, leaving their future undecided.

The next morning Blair woke up late for school. She jumped out of bed, silently cursing herself for forgetting to set her alarm. She threw on her uniform quickly and dashed down the stairs and out the door. She looked around for her chauffeur, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, she spotted a limo come around the corner and pull to a stop in front of her.

Without waiting for the chauffeur to assist her, she pulled the door open and hopped inside, making a mental note to discuss the issue of her ride's promptness, or lack of promptness to be more accurate. When she closed the door and noticed her surroundings she almost had a heart attack.

This wasn't her limo at all. Luckily, it belonged to Chuck Bass, who sat across from her wearing an amused expression along with his school uniform and trademark scarf.

"Do you climb into other people's limos without checking to see whom they belong to first very often?" He asked, smirking.

Blair didn't miss a beat. "Of course not, I knew this was your limo." She scoffed.

"I'm sure." Chuck said. He didn't believe her for a second.

They sat silently for a moment. A block away from the school, Chuck glanced back at Blair.

"Do you want to walk from here?" He asked.

Blair looked at him, and thought about their conversation from the previous day. She made up her mind, scooting over to the seat next to him and taking his hand in hers.

"No, I think we should both get out at school…together." She stated determined.

Chuck grinned and squeezed her hand reassuringly as they pulled to a stop in front of the school.

Blair could feel the eyes of her classmates boring into her as they climbed out of the limo. She ignored them, holding her head high and strutting confidently up the stairs next to Chuck- her Chuck.


End file.
